ravspersonaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Precognition
Precognition is the ability to see the future. Also Called *Premonition *Foresight *Sixth Sight *Sixth Sense *Fortune Telling Capability Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. This may be accomplished through magic, a mechanical process, or by means of astral projection, or some other spiritual power. Psychometry may also be linked, as seen in the Dead Zone, since a person could see what would happened to a person or items. Associations Premonition User's with the ability of Precognition usually start out with the ability of Premonition. Premonition only gives small glances into the future when the user touches something that pretains to the bit of future that they are going to see. The visions are in black and white and there is no sound, smell, or color. Eventually they are able to make themselves recieve premonitions even when they aren't even near something pretaining to the bit of the future that they will see. Eventually the premonitions gain sound, smell, and color and become longer. Thus, making the ability change to Precognition. Clairvoyance Some user's can actually see the present along with the future. They look into the present to see other places that there is somewhere else in the world like through other people's eyes or see what another person is doing. Retrocognition Some user's can also see into the past as well as the present and the future. Astral Premonition Astral Premonition is like an advancement of regular premonition. The premonitions are longer (more like Precognition) and user's are able to talk to and interact with people. Psychic's can usually share their visions with other psychic's. Limitations *May need to be asleep or in an unconscious state *May be involuntary *Some user's may only see destiny and not be able to change whatever they saw *May be similar to dreams, difficult to remember and hard to decipher Methods Abacomancy The ability to see the future in smoke or dust. Artistic The ability to go into a trance-like state and paint or draw the future. Astrological Divination The ability to predict the future by studying the stars and planets alignment. Death Sense The ability to sense or see the death's of people that you know. Intuition The ability to sense what is immediately in your future just by a feeling in your gut. Numerology The ability to see the future by the use of mathematics. Oneiromancy The ability to see the future in your dreams. Premonition The ability to see small glimpses of the future when you come into contact with an object or person pretaining to that bit of future that you see. Channeling Trigger: None Advancements of Precognition Users *Blindfold Category:Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Telepathic Abilities Category:Space-Time Manipulation Abilities Category:Seeing Abilities Category:Optical Abilities Category:Non-Control Abilities